


House of Fire

by JoviObsessed



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Attraction, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Songfic, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed
Summary: Song credit: “House of Fire”Performed by Alice CooperWritten by Desmond Child and Jon Bon Jovi





	House of Fire

“Hey Rich, there’s a song I want you to hear.” 

Richie’s face lights up as Jon closes and locks Richie’s hotel room door so they won’t be interrupted. He’s noticed that Richie’s face does this now whenever he’s around. Jon would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

“Yeah?” Riche says expectantly.

“It's called ‘House of Fire.’ I wrote it with Desmond. Alice Cooper recorded it! The Alice Cooper!” Jon excitedly loads the CD into the player.

“That is awesome. I love him,” Richie admits. He rolls over onto his stomach to listen.

“Me too. He's a legend.” Jon hits the ‘Play’ button a little harder than necessary. Seconds later the rock ‘n’ roll surges into the air.

_House of fire, house of fire_

Richie comes up to where Jon is standing at the sound system. “Good title,” he comments. He stands a little closer than usual.

_Let's build a house of fire, baby_

Something has been building over the past few weeks. Jon and Richie have become closer than ever before and in a new way. 

_Not one of wood or stone_

They had been kissing in dark corners, which gradually turned into canoodling in dark rooms and making out on hotel beds.

_Walk through my door of desire, baby_

Jon turns and opens his arms to Richie and can't help smiling widely. He is overly excited about playing this song for him and spending some more time alone with him.

_Come on in and make it your home_

Richie closes the distance between them and Jon takes him in a warm intimate embrace. “Mmm Richie,” Jon sighs breathlessly. 

Richie hugs back and softly moans into Jon’s hair.

_Don't need a window to watch you, baby_

Jon watched Richie in the arena shower the other day. He watched him wash his hair and body and it was beautiful. Richie washed his cock thoroughly and carefully just like Jon sometimes did. Jon wanted to get on his knees and wash his cock for him. Fuck he wants him so much that he had to take care of himself alone in his hotel room later.

_Don't need no roof overhead_

They step out onto the hotel room balcony for some fresh air. The song follows them out into the beautiful night, cool and crisp and clear. The stars are out and it makes Jon want to just take Richie.

_Don't need no key to unlock ya, baby_

He faces Richie and grips his upper arms as they stare at each other intensely.

_I'll use my lovin instead_

Richie winds his arms around Jon and their lips touch in an electric kiss. Damn it’s good.

_I won't tire_

Jon feels a jolt of energy and he just wants to take Richie and make love all night. And the next day. And then the rest of his life.

_Take me higher_

As Richie kisses him back equally passionately, he feels like he could fly.

_Building a house of fire, baby_

Richie moves his warm lips swiftly down Jon’s neck and Jon is convinced he will catch on fire.

_Building it with our love_

Jon sucks Richie’s earlobe into his hot mouth and decides then and there that he loves it.

_We are building a house of fire everytime we touch_

Jon impulsively takes his shirt off, wanting Richie to keep going. 

He gets the hint and brings his hands around and strokes Jon’s stomach.

_House of fire, house of fire_

Jon feels a flush of heat from his face to his chest. He strokes Richie’s forearms in return.

_We ain't gotta pay rent now, baby_

They kiss again and Richie strokes his tongue over Jon’s like he owns it.

_No landlord to throw us out_

As far as Jon is concerned, he does. He throws his arms around Richie‘s shoulders and moans.

_I want to play in your garden, baby_

Richie lets his hands wander up. “Where did you get all this chest hair, Jonny?” He slowly runs his fingers through it while Jon purrs softly.

“I grew it myself. I planted chest hair seeds. They grew out of control,” Jon jokes.

_When you want it give me a shout_

”It feels nice. It’s softer than I thought it would be.” Richie lightly squeezes a nipple and Jon squeals unexpectedly. 

“Ooh!”

“You like that?” Richie grins from ear to ear.

_I won't tire_

Jon basks in Richie’s adoration. “Yeah,” he squeaks. “Do it again.”

_Take me higher_

“Oof!” Jon exclaims as Richie picks him up and moves them back inside and to the bed.

_Building a house of fire, baby_

They fall onto the soft mattress in a heated embrace.

_Building it with our love_

The passion builds as they kiss like there is no tomorrow.

_We are building a house of fire everytime we touch_

They roll over onto their sides, trying to get closer when they almost tumble off the bed.

_We are building this house together, baby_

Together they wriggle further to the middle of the bed.

_Standing on solid ground_

Jon enjoys Richie’s solid body on top of him as they get more and more comfortable.

_We are building a house of fire_

Their kissing intensifies as Jon presses his pelvis up towards Richie.

_That you can't tear down_

The pressure below the waist is almost too much. He abruptly separates, tearing his mouth away. 

_Brick by brick the flames get higher_

Richie takes the opportunity to pull his pajama pants down just enough to let his cock out. It’s thick and erect and points up and Jon almost swallows his tongue. 

“He just needs some air,” Richie explains.

_Build it strong with our desire_

Jon can’t help himself. He reaches down and touches it.

_Building a house of fire, baby_

The hard flesh feels very hot. He strokes it tenderly.

_Building it with our love_

Richie groans and pushes Jon down to the bed again.

_We are building a house of fire everytime we touch_

He touches his tongue to Jon’s belly button and lowers Jon’s waistband to nose through Jon’s pleasure trail.

_We are building this house together, baby_

Together they work to get Jon’s pants off. Jon pushes them below his hips and Richie pulls them down his legs. Jon relishes in Richie's intense stare at his nudity and he breathes hard. 

_Standing on solid ground_

Richie slides off the bed and stands to remove the his pajama pants. Jon looks on with wide eyes before Richie quickly rejoins him on the bed. God, he’s so beautiful in his nakedness, just like always.

_We are building a house of fire_

Their aroused naked bodies meld back together and they rub against each other enthusiastically. Jon wraps his legs firmly around Richie’s hips.

_That you can't tear down_

Jon tears his mouth away from Richie’s before he passes out from pleasure. The friction against Richie’s dick is perfect. “God yes,” he groans.

_Building a house of fire, baby_

His orgasm builds fast and before he knows it, he cums all over Richie’s dick and stomach. “Oh- god- yes!” He tightens his legs around Richie’s waist.

“Oh Jonny.” Jon looks at his lover’s face twisted up in ecstasy. His heart pounds in his chest as Richie's hot cum explodes over him with one final thrust.

_Building it with our love_

Jon lovingly runs his hands up and down Richie’s arms as they lay together still intimately tangled. They softly kiss each other as they slowly come back down to earth. 

_We are building a house of fire everytime we touch_

“That is one hot sexy song you wrote there, Jonny,” Richie says before kissing Jon hard on the mouth as the song ends.

“Mmm,” Jon sighs with Richie’s tongue down his throat.

They come up for air and Richie asks, “Were you thinking about us? When you wrote it?”

Jon blushes. Of course he was. He thought of nothing else these days. “Yeah. Yeah I was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit: “House of Fire”  
Performed by Alice Cooper  
Written by Desmond Child and Jon Bon Jovi


End file.
